Bookmarks are often employed by a reader to identify at least one page in a book for future reference and are typically fabricated of cloth or paper. Similarly flexible markers are sometimes integrated into the spine of the book with a first end fixed to an upper edge of the spine and a second end adapted to be placed between pages. Other more rigid bookmarks are comprised of a clip that interconnects with a cover of a book to associate an individual page or pages thereto, which effectively separates a first portion of the book from a second portion of the book. U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,951 to Clare is an example of a book mark that is associated with a book cover. Bookmarks sometimes consist of a flexible band that wraps around the cover of the book and a plurality of pages to separate one portion of a book from another. Bookmarks of the prior art are often misplaced. Further, bookmarks that are permanently interconnected to the book cannot be used in other books, render the book in some instances difficult to close, may be torn from the book, etc. Other types of bookmarks that clip or band pages can damage book jackets, book covers and pages.
Some bookmarks of the prior art are comprised of a first member for association with the spine of a book, between an inner portion of the spine and the bound page's edges, that are made of a metallic or ferromagnetic material. A second member of the bookmark is located outside the spine and cooperates with the first member to hold each member in place. The second member includes a plurality of page markers. The drawback of this device is that it is not easily moved from one book to another. More specifically, one must remove the magnetic or ferromagnetic first member from the book and place it in another book or page marking. Further, in order to adequately secure the second member, the first member may need to be of such a size that will make the book difficult to close. Alternatively, if magnetic, the second member may need to be large, which will make it bulky and unsightly, to function properly.
Other bookmarks of the prior art are associated with a space between the interior page edges and the inner surface of the spine and includes a plurality of page markers. The drawbacks of these devices is that the plurality of page markers are permanently fixed to a portion of the bookmark that fits between the spine and the pages. An example of such bookmarks may be found in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0158462 to Antoine, U.S. Pat. No. 1,322,796 to Kissel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,609 to Scalana, U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,197 to Towes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,372 to Evans and U.S. Pat. No. D314,589 to Cooley.
It is a long felt need to provide a bookmark that provides a plurality of marking options that may be selectively associated with a book. The following disclosure teaches a bookmark that includes a device that selectively receives and secures a plurality of bookmarks, thereby providing a robust system for marking multiple pages of the book.